


Two Children

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [133]
Category: Eureka, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked for "Get me that family weekend vacation where Jack and Zoe Carter come down to hang out with the Stilinskis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Children

When they were little, Stiles would pull Zoe’s hair, and Zoe would kick Stiles in the shins, and then they’d go off and play with whatever toys they could find.

Jack never thought he’d miss those days. In front of him, his daughter and his nephew grinned at him, unabashed, through the layers of dirt and leaves. He looked over, but _dearest_ cousin was wearing his poker face. Jack sighed and rubbed his face. “You better have that crap cleaned off if you expect a ride home in my car,” he muttered.

Stiles and Zoe had matching evil grins. Why had he not noticed that before?


End file.
